


Baby, Mine

by HurricaneShepherdess



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneShepherdess/pseuds/HurricaneShepherdess
Summary: Spoilers for Grey's Anatomy season 6, 9, 11 and 17.-----"Aunty Lexie!" A little girl yelled, running over to Lexie and wrapping her arms around her legs for a hug. "I'm Adrianne Brooke Grey, my mommy is Meredith Grey!"-----When Lexie passes away in the plane crash, she is awoken in an unfamiliar place with a little girl shouting her name. As she tries to figure out what's happening, she's greeted by an old friend and as more and more of her loved ones arrive; she becomes unsure of what to do with the child.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Baby, Mine

Lexie's POV

"Aunty Lexie!" I heard a little girl shout, running over to me and wrapping her arms around my legs for a hug. I was confused but I reluctantly knelt down, hugging the toddler back. "Hi, who are you?" I smiled even though I was unsure of what was happening. A second ago I was falling asleep while Mark stroked my hair and now I was here, being hugged by a child who was claiming to be my niece.

"I'm Adrianne Brooke Grey, my mommy is Meredith Grey!" The child said proudly, pronouncing all her 'r's as 'w's. "He said you'll take care of me!" She added, pointing over to my old friend George. "I... I see" I nodded, taking deep breaths as I began to realise what situation I was in; this was the afterlife. I already missed Mark, and it was only a couple of minutes since I had last seen him.

"What age are you sweetheart?" I decided to ask, wanting to know more about the little tyke who stood in front of me. We weren't hugging anymore but she was holding onto both my hands with a tight grasp, as if she were scared of letting go. She let go of one of my hands and held three fingers up and began to count. "One.. two.. three.. I'm nearly four!" She counted happily.

"Wow! I was thinking you looked like a big girl!" I complimented and stood up, still holding her little hand. "Can we go over to George?" I asked and she nodded eagerly, beginning to walk over to George whilst I followed. "Of course! He's been waiting for you!" Adrianne looked back and gave me a huge grin, loosening her grip on my hand slightly.

While we were walking, I took the time to notice the little girl's features. She had medium-brown coloured hair which was slightly wavy and flowed down to right below her shoulders, and this was complimented by her blue eyes. She definitely looked more like Meredith, but you could still see similarities between her and Derek, too. "Lexie!" George smiled and walked over to us, "I see you've met Adri" 

"Yes I have, she's delightful!" I exclaimed, patting her on the head. I bit my inner lip before I decided to ask, "George can I talk to you, alone for a second?" He nodded and we let Adrianne make some sand castles while we sat on the nearby rocks and began to talk. "Am I.. dead?" I sighed out, I knew what the answer would be but I still felt like I had to ask.

"Sadly, yes" George replied and pat me on the back, "But it's not that bad here, it's a little bit quiet but Adrianne and Christopher keep most of us going" He explained and I gave him a confused look. "Who's Christopher?" I asked. "You wouldn't know but Derek's little sister's baby who passed away, he's about seven years old now" George tried to explain in an easy way so I understand and it worked, because I knew who he meant. "Oh right" I nodded along.

"So Adrianne, who is she? I mean, when did she come here?" I tried to explain what I was asking so he understood and he smiled over at her before starting to talk, "Meredith had a miscarriage and that's her, I wish she could've been with her parents but she seems to like it here. I found her in a basket by the ocean and I knew I had to take care of her, until Meredith and Derek can" He looked so proud and it made me happy, "But you're the closest thing she has to family now, so I think that you should take care of her."

"George... I've never had a kid, I've only taken care of Zola a couple of times" I worried, I didn't want to end up hurting the child even though she was basically already dead. Does that make us zombies? I'm not sure. "She's easy to take care of, just try alright?" George asked and I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder and cuddling him. "I missed you, I missed you a lot" I sighed and he did also, "I missed you too."

"I already miss Meredith and Derek and Mark" I frowned, pulling away from George once again. "I know, but it gets better" George smiled and stood up, taking my hand into his and pulling me up. "I'll show you where me and Adri live and you can decide if you want to stay with us or something, alright?" George asked. "Okay, why do you call her Adri by the way?"

"Oh it's just a nickname, that's all" George shrugged and I nodded, smiling when I saw Adrianne beside her newly-built sandcastle. "Lexie! George! Look!" The girl shouted, pointing to the sandcastle. A tide blew past but it filled into the moat instead of destroying the castle. "Yay! It works!" She cheered, clapping her hands in joy.

"Good job Adri, can we go show Lexie your toy room?" George asked and Adrianne eagerly nodded, beginning to run in the direction of her house. George chuckled and I giggled a little, walking behind her as she skipped and hopped about in the direction of her house.

We soon began to walk on pavement and that was when I saw their house; it was gorgeous. There was a blue bike and a smaller pink bike parked outside, which was obviously owned by George and Adrianne and there was two rocking chairs outside on the patio. It was surrounded by palm trees and had a beautiful view of the ocean which was behind the house.

"Here it is!" Adrianne exclaimed pridefully, running into the house whilst me and George followed. When I walked in it was small, but super cozy. There was a kitchen, living room, bathroom and 2 bedrooms and there looked to be another bedroom upstairs, also. A fireplace warmed up the whole house and above it was a photo of Meredith and Derek. I couldn't help but wonder how they got the photo, but I decided not to ask.

"This is my room!" Adrianne said cheerfully, bouncing into one of the downstair bedrooms. The walls were pink and the wall that her bed sat against had a wallpaper which was covered in butterflies. "Wow.. this house, it's gorgeous" I said in awe, it was so, so cozy. "Thank you" George smiled.

"If you're going to stay here you'll have to take the upstairs bedroom, is that okay?" George asked as he climbed up the ladder and I followed, "That's alright, as long as there's enough space" I chuckled and when I climbed into the attic; I was in love. The walls were slanted due to the roof but there was definitely enough space for me to stay here. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a desk beside it. "I love it, thank you so much for this George" I ran over and hugged George tightly before I jumped onto the bed and lay down.

I couldn't help but miss Mark, but it wasn't that bad here. It was sort of nice, it seemed calm and relaxing and I just really liked it overall. We both climbed down and while George went to make some dinner, I went into Adrianne's room and began to play with her. 

"What's your favourite toy?" I tilted my head and she held up the legos that she was building with, "Definitely legos; the possibility are endless" Adrianne explained and I nodded along with her, "You know so many big words!" I complimented and she nodded, "There's not much to do, so I like to read with George" 

"Oh that's very cool, what else do you like to do?" I asked as I began to build a castle out of legos with her. "I like reading, drawing and building" She grinned and placed the last lego down. "Done!" Adrianne cheered, pointing at the castle which she had just built with my help. "What now?" I questioned and Adrianne smirked and then hit her fist into the castle, causing it to all fall down. "Now, I build something else" She smiled and began to build a different shaped castle in another colour. "Oh right!" 

"Dinner's ready!" George yelled from the kitchen and Adrianne stood up, running out to the kitchen and sitting at the countertop. George put a plate in front of Adrianne and she began to eat and he placed a plate on an empty spot, pointing at it so that I could sit there. "Thanks for the food, George" I smiled and sat down, beginning to eat the food.

Once we were all finished eating, it was time for Adrianne to go to bed. So me and George tucked her in and I planted a kiss on her forehead, before turning off the light and walking out with George. "You should go to bed too, you're probably exhausted" George said and I nodded, "You're right. Goodnight" I smiled and waved as I climbed up the ladder. "Night" He smiled back and I jumped onto my bed, falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


End file.
